Spartacus: Fight and Love
by Troian FDZ
Summary: Crixus, Espartaco, Gannicus entre otros, serán víctimas de un amor imposible, del cual surgirán peleas, desengaños, celos y derrotas.
1. Chapter 1

**Cristina Fernández Albalà**

Spartacus: Gods of the arena

'_Todo hombre alcanza la gloria'_

1

La paz de Capua era interrumpida por los escandalosos rugidos del circo de la ciudad, en dónde las noches de Venus se celebraban grandes combates en honor a la diosa de la belleza.

Dos pares de gladiadores de los mejores lanistas de la ciudad se preparaban para entrar en combate.

El mejor lanista del año era Batiato, que con su increíble ojo para elegir gladiadores, salvó a un Tracio sin significado alguno para Roma por una cantidad de denarios de los que, al principio, se arrepentiría de haber pagado. Más tarde, cuando la gloria y el honor del Tracio iban aumentando proporcionándole una gran suma de dinero, vió que aquél hombre tenía un motivo por el que los dioses no querían llevarlo con ellos antes de que su deseo fuera cumplido.

Pero el Tracio – llamado popularmente como Espartaco – no deseaba gloria alguna, por lo que fue difícil relajar su postura.

Después de largos meses de entrenamiento y de incluso pasar por las tenebrosas fosas, se demostró con creces como el Tracio estaba bendecido por los dioses.

Hacía meses que los ciudadanos de Capua no veían llover, y cada vez marchaban más personas al norte de Roma por ello. Oraban y hacían sacrificios, pero no obtenían resultado alguno.

Espartaco cambió todo eso al derrotar al invencible Teocles el gigante, toda una leyenda. Tras matar al gigante, las lágrimas de los dioses brotaron del cielo proporcionando a Capua el agua que tanto ansiaban.

Fué así como Espartaco pasó a la historia como '' el portador de la lluvia '' , pero a él no le enorgullecía ése título, sólo quería volver a ver a su esposa entre sus brazos.

Pensaba en todo eso mientras se acariciaba el brazo derecho. De lejos podía escuchar como la multitud gritaba su nombre, pero él estaba ausente, sin ganas de hacer otra cosa que cederle el turno a Crixo.

Crixo era el antiguo campeón de Capua tras su caída contra Teocles al lado de Espartaco. Él fué retirado de la arena medio muerto, mientras su hermano se ceñía de gloria ante el diluvio que provocó.

-Creía que Espartaco estaba listo para vencer, y no con la preocupación en el rostro – dijo una voz burlona mientras se acercaba a él.

Espartaco se volvió hacía su amigo con una media sonrisa en sus labios.

-No creas que perderé. No hasta que los dioses deseen traer a mis brazos mi esposa.

-Eres un necio – Varro le sacudió el pelo con fuerza.

-Es posible – y asintió, sintiéndose orgulloso de tener esa idea en la cabeza.

Varro tenía un pelo rizado y corto de color rubio, y sus ojos eran azules claro. Todos creían que era griego, pero su origen era romano, de toda la vida, decía él.

Varro se frotó las manos mientras observaba como terminaba la lucha entre Crixo y dos delincuentes Sirios.

-Parece que Crixo quiere recuperar su título – lo señaló con la barbilla.

-Tendrá que matar a cien Teocles para ello – se burló Espartaco, echándose a reír.

-Si no fuera por él tu no estarías vivo – Varro pensó que su amigo estaba siendo muy injusto con Crixo, aun que era un cabrón.

-Lo sé y se lo agradezco, pero su gloría tenía que terminar algún día.

-Pero si tu no quieres gloría.

Espartaco pasó uno de sus brazos por su hombro.

-Es cierto, yo solo quiero justicia.

-¿Justicia?

Varro se quedó con la duda mientras el magistrado anunciaba su entrada en la arena.

Espartaco se levantó pesadamente sosteniendo la mirada de su hermano con una sonrisa en la cara.

Agarró sus dos espadas y el escudo azul.

Crixo se aproximó a ellos cubierto de sangre ajena. Tenía el rostro enfurecido por la gloria que no le otorgaba la muchedumbre. Los guardias abrieron la gran reja de metal y dejaron que Crixo entrara y Espartaco saliera.

Crixo se removió su pelo castaño oscuro, y sus ojos negros se posaron en Varro, que tenía la mirada fija en Espartaco y sus gloriosos movimientos de brazos hacía la multitud.

-Ése estúpido cree que la gloria le ha caído del cielo – gruñó Crixo, tirando al suelo el escudo.

-Como bien dices, la gloria le cayó del cielo, literalmente.

Crixo no se inmutó, pensó que era mejor dejar al otro imbécil e irse a lavar.

Lo hizo entretanto el combate podía apreciarse desde los sucios baños del circo. Se retiró la sangre de su pulido pecho y advirtió unos pasos en el baño.

Se cubrió sus partes con la ropa y caminó sigilosamente hasta la puerta.

-¿El gran Crixo, en sigilo?

Crixo se volvió al escuchar aquella voz femenina en concreto y sonrió.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó deslizando los ojos por los de ella.

-Domina me ha dicho que has luchado bien, y que te recompensa con este pan – sacó de su túnica un gran trozo de pan redondo. Crixo lo recibió en sus manos y vaciló antes de dar el primer mordisco.

-Y seguro que quiere que le ofrezca mis servicios esta noche... - su voz no era alegre.

-Ya sabes cómo es domina – respondió Naevia, forzando una sonrisa.

-Si me negara...

-Te cortaría... - miró su subligar y frunció los labios.

-Entonces mejor que lo haga sin pasión – concluyó Crixo terminando el trozo de pan.

Naevia era la esclava fiel de la domina de la casa de Batiato, era la esposa de Quinto Batiato, pero no le era nada fiel, solo le quería por el dinero y por su posesión del ludus Batiato y la herencia que éste dejaba si moría.

La piel morena de Naevia era una gran envidía para las demás esclavas como para la mismísima Lucrecia, que era tan blanca como la nieve. El pelo de Naevia caía ondulado por su espalda, y sus ojos marrones pequeños eran de color chocolate.

-Debes hacer lo que domina te ordene, eres un esclavo y si quiere que lo hagas con pasión lo haces.

-Mira, esclava tú no eres quién para decirme cómo debo cumplir órdenes.

Naevia miró al hombre que tenía delante suyo con arrogancia.

-Parece que olvidas que soy los ojos y los oídos de domina – le reprochó -. Además tengo una nueva que contarte. De parte suya, claro...

Crixo entornó los ojos esperando a que la esclava hablara. Naevia miró hacia los lados para asegurarse de que nadie los escuchaba.

-Domina...domina está encinta.

Crixo se quedó con la misma compostura.

-...Y tú eres quién la ha dejado en estado – terminó Naevia buscando una reacción en el ex campeón.

Crixo alzó las cejas y arrugó la nariz.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo...Las visitas nocturnas en ausencia de dómine...Todo era por dejar mi semilla en ella ¿No es así?

-Así es – respondió Naevia decepcionada de comunicar tal cosa.

-Maldita zorra – golpeó la pared varias veces -. ¡Jamás debí eyacular en ella, ni siquiera obedecer sus caprichos para su causa!

Naevia le sujetó por detrás con todas sus fuerzas para que dejara de golpearse y se calmara.

-Sólo hiciste lo que te pedía, ya es tarde para lamentarse...

Crixo se dió por vencido y decidió hacer caso de las palabras de la esclava. Se volvió hacía ella lentamente, con el rostro apagado.

-Tienes que mantener la compostura tras lo que te he dicho – le ordenó Naevia, aun sujetando su brazo derecho.

-¿Cómo mantener la compostura viendo cómo uno de tus hijos crece en brazos de una mujer a la que jamás has querido ni querrás?

Naevia nunca imaginó que el galo no deseara a Lucrecia, porque cuando los veía yacer, él se movía con una pasión irrefrenable.

-Si te soy sincera, yo tampoco la soporto – casi susurró, para evitar problemas.

Crixo se fijó en la leve sonrisa que había nacido en su rostro y no pudo evitar pensar que era la más bonita que sus ojos habían visto en su vida.

-¿Cuánto llevas sirviendo a la domina? - preguntó.

-Toda mi vida, yo nací aquí.

-Te veo algunas veces cuando entreno, pero no me atrevo a hablar contigo en presencia de domina.

-Es una lástima que te hayan desterrado de tu título como campeón – Naevia dió en la herida que más dolía a Crixo en esos momentos.

Ladeó la cabeza hacía la pared húmeda y suspiró.

-Espartaco trajo la lluvia, yo solo traje honor y gloria al ludus de Batiato... - la ironía de Crixo no pasó desapercibida ante Naevia.

-Yo creo que lo mereces más por tus esfuerzos y la buena voluntad, no por el honor y la gloria que has proporcionado al ludus. Espartaco no tiene nada de eso, solo lucha por su propia causa.

Sus palabras parecieron reconfortarle. Sonrió por debajo de la nariz y penetró su mirada en la de Naevia.

-¿No crees en el honor y la gloria?

-Son dos palabras muy perversas.

Crixo quiso aproximarse a ella y tocar su precioso cabello ondulado, pero se contuvo entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Cómo una mujer tan agarrada a la domina del ludus no puede creer en el honor?

-Es muy difícil de comprender si dependes de ello – Naevia forzó una sonrisa.

-Sin gloria y honor yo no soy nada.

-He tenido el placer de comprobar que eres un necio sin eso, y por eso domina está haciendo lo imposible para que vuelvas a tu antigua posición en el ludus, para que volváis a yacer juntos tantas veces como la dejes encinta, hasta que se canse y escoja a otro.

Crixo observó la mirada enfurecida de la esclava y se preguntó el por qué de su reacción.

Dió un paso adelante hacia ella.

-¿Por qué crees que sin honor ni gloria soy un necio?

-Porque tu autoestima baja y acostarte con domina supone para ti una subida inmediata.

-Para mí eso no es honor, y mucho menos gloria. Además qué sabrás tú del honor y la gloria...

-Tienes razón, qué sabré yo de esas palabras alcanzables solo para los que no tienen meta en su vida – cuando dijo esto, le fulminó con la mirada y salió ofendida por la puerta.

Crixo se quedó de pie pensativo. Una parte de él se sentía mal por haber dicho aquellas ofensivas palabras a la hermosa esclava, pero otra detestaba que le hubiera llamado imbécil.

Se escucharon grandes chillidos y el resonar del nombre de Espartaco des de donde se encontraba, pero a él no le enorgullecía para nada ser el primero en combatir y el último en recibir.

-¡Bravo bravísimo! ¡Eres un verdadero campeón, Espartaco!

Batiato bajaba las escaleras que daban de frente a la puerta de entrada al ludus y sacudió la espalda del campeón.

-Si no es mucho pedir, domine, me gustaría invitar a todos mis hermanos a vino y mujeres – Espartaco no se cortaba un pelo en pedir al domine del ludus.

-Por supuesto, mi querido amigo: Mujeres y vino. Ahora mismo empiezo a prepararlo todo, tu avisa a los demás.

Espartaco obedeció y fué en busca de sus hermanos en la arena en donde entrenaban. Allí estaban todos peleando por parejas.

Comunicó el acontecimiento, y todos se alegraron de que Espartaco fuera el campeón, porque él compartía toda la gloria, en vez de reservarla para si mismo.

Crixo decidió retirarse cuando Espartaco anunció aquello.

Todos le habían abandonado, incluso su fiel amigo Barca, que ahora formaba parte del engaño del tracio.

Se sentó en el suelo, justo al lado del comedor. Era de noche y podía oler la arena sagrada que descansaba justo al lado suyo. Recordó viejos momentos en los que él era el que miraba ociosamente a las esclavas, el que tenía la libertad de hablar con dómine sin ir encadenado...Pero todo eso había cambiado con la llegada del sucio tracio. Lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, no por ser tracio, si no por no valorar que sin él jamás sería el campeón, ni tampoco estaría vivo.

Pero claro, nadie valoraba a un gladiador que estaba medio muerto en la arena. No, el público prefiere a Espartaco por su valentía al cortar la cabeza de Teocles, o por no querer la gloria y el honor que a él le enorgullecen.

Se acercó un soldado hacía Crixo, pero este fingió que no le veía.

-Tú, te reclaman.

Supuso que domina no podía pasar sin él – más bien dicho, sin el placer que él le proporcionaba -, así que, con mucho esfuerzo, se levantó y caminó casi arrastrándose hasta sus aposentos.

Domina advirtió la presencia del galo, lo sabía por las veces que se habían visto en sigilo.

Vestía un vestido rojo transparente, dejando a la vista su cuerpo. Su peluca pelirroja descansaba sobre sus hombros sensualmente.

-¿Cómo está mi campeón favorito? - preguntó mientras se acercaba a él.

Crixo miró al frente, no quería mirarla.

-Bien, domina – mintió.

-Y seguro que estarás mejor cuando me libre de ese puto tracio – deslizó los dedos por su musculoso pecho, resiguiendo cada contorno de su piel.

No se turbó ante su roce. No sentía nada por aquella mujer casi anciana, con medio quilo de maquillaje en su rostro y unas pelucas que no le favorecían. Además de todo eso, era una gran serpiente, la más grande que había visto jamás.

-Dime, Crixo. ¿Deseas tener hijos?

Miró en frente de nuevo, y descubrió a Naevia observándoles con una mirada insegura.

Era muy hermosa, como una mismísima diosa.

-Sí, domina.

Lucrecia sonrió y se amarró a su cuerpo.

-Tu deseo se ha cumplido, pero por mucho que quiera no puedo permitir que veas a nuestro hijo cuando nazca.

_Si es que nace_ , pensó Crixo sin dejar de mirar a la esclava.

-Y ahora...- se quitó el vestido, dejando al descubierto sus pechos y su partes íntimas -...Hazme tuya.

Crixo no podía hacer eso delante de aquella esclava, lo sentía en su corazón. Luchó contra la mirada de Naevia, que iba y venía de sus ojos. Sentía más deseo por aquella esclava que por domina, que permanecía de pie delante de él desnuda.

-No te deseo, domina – se sinceró Crixo, sin dejar de mirarla -. Debo volver a entrenar.

Sin esperar a que ésta le diera la orden, se dió la vuelta y marchó hacía su celda, ya que no estaba dispuesto a compartir fiesta con unos desagradecidos.

2

Los gladiadores – y los que aún no portaban la marca de la hermandad – despertaron medio atontados por los rayos del sol.

Doctore les obligó a deshacerse de cualquier rastro de vino de la noche anterior, así como de las rameras que yacían medio muertas por el suelo.

Espartaco salió de su estancia con los ojos posados en el ex campeón , Crixo. Su mirada era fría, incluso podía verse que el galo no estaba de buen humor si no era arrancando cabezas o en brazos de la esclava Naevia. Pero ella lo rechazaba y lo irritaba todavía más.

Lucrecia se asomó por el balcón y apreció los rayos de luz que la cegaban. Eran inmensas las ganas que tenía por reencontrarse con su gladiador favorito y conseguir que éste accediera a yacer con ella.

Se volvió hacía Naevia y le hizo un gesto para que se aproximara a su oído.

-Ve a decirle a Crixo que le espero después de comer – susurró.

-Sí, dómina.

Bajó las escaleras tan lentamente como le fue posible, pues no quería que el galo hablara más de lo previsto con ella.

Lo encontró de espaldas, hablando con Espartaco.

Discutían, así que decidió esperar.

-¿Crees que por ser el maldito campeón tienes derecho a darme órdenes? - Crixo se adelantó hacía él con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Soy lo que me otorgan los dioses, y si tú no lo aceptas... - Espartaco descubrió a Naevia en la penumbra de la puerta y se alejó sin decir una palabra.

Crixo gruñó y caminó hacia ella.

-Domina quiere verte después de la comida – Naevia no le miró a los ojos.

-¿Y qué pasa con mi hora de descanso?

-Pregúntale a ella – dio media vuelta para marcharse pero Crixo la sujetó por un brazo y la obligó a mirarlo.

-¿Por qué ni siquiera me miras?

-Porque no debes mirarme como me miras.

-No siento nada por domina – se acercó a ella -. Sólo te tengo a ti en mis pensamientos.

Naevia vaciló. El galo estaba siendo demasiado sincero con ella, y podrían estar escuchándoles.

-Debes olvidarte de mí – Naevia susurró.

-Hago un gran esfuerzo por ello, pero soy incapaz de mirarte y no sentir nada.

-Eres un necio.

-Y tú eres preciosa.

Crixo sintió la sangre ardiendo en sus venas. El rostro de la mujer que tenía delante estaba sereno, casi sonriente. Quiso arrancar las rejas de metal que le impedían atraparla en sus brazos.

-Si domina descubre lo que sientes por mi moriremos – le advirtió.

-No me importa.

Naevia observó con debilidad la mano fuerte del galo bajar hasta su muñeca con una caricia que le provocó un escalofrío.

-Eres un completo idiota – murmuró, sintiendo su otra mano en la espalda.

Crixo disfrutó viendo como la esclava suspiraba como respuesta a sus caricias. La deseaba, como nunca había deseado a ninguna mujer. Y aun que a Naevia le costara admitirlo, ella sentía lo mismo por él.

-Debo irme – Naevia despertó de entre las nubes y abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Tan pronto?

-No seas ocioso. Domina no permite que ningún hombre me toque.

Crixo rió por debajo de la nariz y la miró a los ojos.

-Entonces podría ser el primero, sería la victoria más gloriosa que jamás haya ganado.

Naevia se sintió profundamente halagada con las dulces palabras que el galo desprendía cada vez que le hablaba. Sintió el extraño deseo de permanecer con él más rato.

-Volveré a por vino – le susurró.

Crixo pilló al vuelo sus palabras y la empujó hacía él de la cintura.

Naevia gimió y notó el metal frío a través de su túnica.

-Te estaré esperando con ansiedad – la miró directamente a los labios.

-No debes mirarme así, ya lo sabes.

-Créeme, lucho por no hacerlo. Pero soy débil...

Naevia alargó el brazo y le acarició el rostro.

Crixo besó sus dedos con desesperación, ansioso por besarla.

-Oraré por tu victoria mañana – Naevia sonrió y permitió que el galo le sonriera.

-Gratitud – respondió él.

Naevia se alejó de él sin quitarle el ojo de encima, y subió las escaleras como si sus pies quisieran quedarse allí abajo.

-No deberíamos hacer esto.

Melitta se incorporó sobre el duro lecho y se abrazó a sus propias piernas.

Estaba arrepentida por ser la oscura amante del antiguo campeón de Capua y mejor amigo de su esposo.

-¿Y qué podríamos hacer evitándonos? - Gannicus también se incorporó, y le acarició la espalda desnuda -. Enomao es tu esposo, pero yo te amo desde que te vi, Melitta.

Ella volvió la cabeza hacía el gladiador, sintiéndose incómoda entre ésas sábanas sucias.

-Pero yo elegí a Enomao, y ahora...

-Y ahora tú estás aquí conmigo – interrumpió él, tomando su rostro entre sus manos -. Y no hay nada que quisiera cambiar.

Melitta sacudió la cabeza y saltó del lecho para colocarse la túnica. Él la observó sonriente.

No estaba nada arrepentido por estar con ella de aquella manera. Siempre deseó que fuera así.

-¿Ya te vas?

-Debo volver a mis tareas. Y tú deberías ir a entrenar, como el resto de tus hermanos.

Gannicus se levantó con pereza y se aproximó a ella para besarle en los labios.

Melitta luchó por no rechazarle y sonrió cuando se alejó de ella.

-¿Te veré esta noche? - Gannicus se ató el subligar lentamente y la vió desaparecer por la puerta sin decirle una palabra.

Aquella acción le sentó mal. La quería, a pesar de su comportamiento preocupante.

Salió para entrenar renegando con la cabeza.

Vió a sus hermanos sometidos en el entrenamiento. Sudaban más que hablaban y rugían imaginándose un enfrentamiento mucho más glorioso en la arena del coliseo de Capua.

Gannicus observó a Espartaco con los ojos entrecerrados, orgulloso de ver a ése hermano con tan buena reputación en la ciudad.

Crixo miró al ex-campeón. Parecía un vagabundo cuando caminaba después de haber bebido, por lo menos, tres litros de vino.

-Doctore, entrenaré en el _palus_ , en la sombra – Gannicus dijo estas palabras vagamente, mientras los demás gladiadores le miraban con recelo por su pésimo comportamiento de superioridad hacía ellos.

En el balcón, se asomó Lucrecia dispuesta a admirar los relucientes músculos de Crixo.

Naevia la seguía con la mirada puesta en el suelo, sabiendo que se toparía con la mirada penetrante del galo.

Crixo demandó pelear con Espartaco. Éste se ofreció con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y empezaron con gritos de victoria y gloria.

Se movían ágilmente, dejando impresionadas a las mujeres que les observaban desde el balcón.

Todos los gladiadores hicieron un círculo detrás de ellos, y animaron a Espartaco por encima de Crixo, lo cual lo motivó.

Naevia percibió la locura del galo cuando golpeaba al tracio, sabiendo que deseaba acabar con la vida de éste para obtener la gloria que le habían arrebatado.

-¡Te mataré! - rugía Crixo, sacudiendo el escudo contra la espada de su oponente.

Espartaco sonrió y lo tiró al suelo de una patada.

Lucrecia se sobresaltó y sintió ira contra el tracio, que recibía aplausos.

Gannicus se aproximó a ellos y percibió las intenciones de Crixo, por lo cual decidió separarles y mantenerlos en raya.

-Ya basta. Sois hermanos, no debéis rivalizar entre vosotros.

Crixo escupió en el suelo y se alejó de ellos. Posó su mirada en Naevia, que lo observaba sacudiendo la cabeza en desacuerdo con su comportamiento.

-Maldito tracio, siempre está jodiendo a mi pobre Crixo – dijo Lucrecia fulminando a Espartaco con la mirada -. Es hora de darle una lección. Naevia, quiero que coloques esto en su bebida.

Lucrecia se volvió para posar un pequeño recipiente ovalado en sus manos. Naevia lo cogió y la miró confusa.

-¿Quiere matarle, dómina?

-No, solo dormirle para que no luche en los juegos de Pompeya. Ve a hacerlo ahora, es la hora de la comida.

Naevia asintió y salió disparada hacía el ludus.

Bajó las escaleras con las manos temblorosas por la tarea encomendada. Era incapaz de meter ese líquido en el agua sabiendo las consecuencias que éste producía.

Vigiló que no pasara nadie y, cuando estaba segura, caminó en silencio hasta los vasos, en dónde depositó todo el contenido con rapidez.

-¿Qué hace una esclava aquí?

Naevia se volvió rápidamente y observó a uno de los gladiadores. Éste sonreía y la miraba con deseo.

-Vengo a por agua – se excusó evitando su mirada.

-¿Estás segura? - se acercó peligrosamente a ella -. He visto como depositabas veneno en la bebida de Espartaco.

Tragó saliva inquieta y quiso gritar para salir de aquella horrorosa situación.

-Debo irme.

-Y una mierda, todavía no he terminado – la cogió por la cintura y la posó sobre la mesa.

-¡Suéltame maldito asqueroso! - gritó ella, sacudiendo las piernas para que se alejara.

-¿Prefieres que te tome por detrás, preciosa?

Naevia sintió como el miedo recorría su cuerpo y temblaba por ello. Deseó haber incumplido las órdenes de dómina, aunque el resultado hubiera sido el mismo.

-Dómina no permite que ningún hombre me toque y menos un sucio animal como tú.

Le golpeó el rostro con rabia y ella escupió sangre y lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Cállate puta – le subió la túnica dispuesto a disfrutar de aquella esclava intacta.

-¡Ayuda!

Crixo entrenaba cuando escuchó una voz indefensa pidiendo ayuda. Reconoció ése dulce tono cuando se repitió más de una vez y corrió hacía de dónde provenía.

Vio como uno de los gladiadores reclutados intentaba forzar a Naevia y no se lo pensó dos veces a la hora de correr hacía él y golpearle el rostro.

Crixo le golpeó el rostro varias veces con sus puños, luego le dió un cabezazo. El recluta lo tiró al suelo y se levantó para golpearle, pero se chocó contra la pared y cayó al suelo desmayado.

Corrió hacía Naevia y la levantó con uno de sus brazos. Estaba bañada en lágrimas y sudorosa.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí... Gratitud...

Las piernas le temblaban debido al miedo y tuvo que sostenerse en Crixo para evitar caerse.

Él la tomó en brazos y la sentó debajo del sol para que recuperara las fuerzas.

Ella lo miró temblando, pero quiso estirar uno de sus brazos para coger su mano, pero no lo hizo.

-Si ése cabrón llega a tocarte un pelo te aseguro que yo mismo acabaría con su vida – Crixo la miró enfurecido, aún recordando las imágenes de aquél sirio encima de la esclava.

-Te agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero no deberías correr esos riesgos.

-Estaba abusando de ti, debía hacer algo.

-Y te lo agradezco con todo mi corazón, de verdad. Pero la violencia...

Crixo tomó su rostro entre las manos y lo acarició varias veces. Ella cerró los ojos, maravillada con la paz del momento. Pero cuando los abrió, descubrió a los demás gladiadores mirándolos y se apartó de Crixo.

-Debo marchar ya – se levantó acorde con él y se miraron una vez más.

-Gratitud por salvar mi castidad – lo besó en la mejilla durante unos segundos y se marchó sin querer descubrir su mirada.

Espartaco miró la actitud de Crixo ante aquella mujer y pensó que realmente aquél galo tenía un buen corazón, y quería a ésa esclava, se le veía en los ojos.

Gannicus avanzó hacía el galo y le dió una palmada en la espalda.

-Parece que tienes a una muchacha loca por ti, gran Crixo.

Crixo volvió la cabeza hacía él y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Eso parece – dijo casi en susurró y se dispuso a coger su escudo junto con su espada para entrenar.

-No, eso no va ahí.

Naevia le quitó la jarra de las manos y la colocó debajo de un pequeño armario, en donde se guardaban todos los vinos marchitos.

Mira era una esclava traída de Roma para Lucrecia, ya que una de sus más viejas esclavas había muerto debido a la vejez.

-Lo lamento, no me ocupaba de estas tareas en Roma.

-Debes acostumbrarte a esto, es un consejo.

Mira observó sangre en el contorno del labio inferior de Naevia y la cogió por el brazo para observarla.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Un gladiador intentó violentarme.

-Por todos los dioses, ¿Y qué ha pasado? - Mira abrió los ojos como platos y depositó la otra jarra de vino debajo del armario.

-Crixo me salvó de sus sucias garras – Naevia sintió un escalofrío al pronunciar su nombre.

-¿El galo indicto, del que tanto se habla en Roma?

-Así es.

-Vaya, es increíble – sonrió para si misma, sintiendo ganas de ver a los demás gladiadores -. Y... ¿Espartaco tiene alguna mujer en su poder?

-No, que yo sepa.

-¿Puedo asomarme al balcón, ahora que no está domine?

Naevia frunció el cejo y miró a su alrededor.

-¿Con qué propósito?

-Observar a Espartaco entrenar.

Naevia asintió, pues ella también deseaba ver a Crixo.

Las dos caminaron discretamente hasta el balcón y apreciaron los rugidos de los treinta hombres que entrenaban bajo sus pies.

Mira buscó con su mirada a Espartaco, y cuando lo vió se sintió excitada hasta la sinrazón. Sus movimientos eran ágiles y practicados.

Naevia por su parte balanceó su mirada hacía Crixo y se apoyó en la baranda para observarle mejor.

El sol relucía en su tersa piel, y no pudo evitar sentir algo muy fuerte por aquél hombre.

-Este lugar es impresionante... - Mira se apoyó en la barandilla de madera y miró a Espartaco de nuevo, sintiéndose halagada por estar allí presente.

-Sí, lo es – Naevia prosiguió pasmada con Crixo.

El galo descubrió a Naevia observándole desde el balcón y se quedó súbitamente parado. Gannicus aprovechó y le dio un golpe en el rostro con el escudo y cayó al suelo.

Naevia se mordió el labio y ladeó la cabeza para observarle desde el suelo.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Las dos se volvieron a la vez y miraron a Melitta con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Yo... - Naevia miró a Mira, buscando una excusa por su presencia -. Quería enseñarle el ludus a Mira.

-Está bien. Pero dómina ha ordenado que preparéis a Espartaco y Crixo para una visita en la villa. Así que espabilad y evitaré pensar lo que realmente estabais haciendo aquí.

Mira y Naevia se encaminaron hacía la arena, y no discutieron por el gladiador que deseaban ver desnudo y frotarlo con sus manos.

Bajaron a la arena, en donde el calor era rebosante debido al mediodía. Buscaron con la mirada a cada uno de ellos, y cuando lo encontraron se separaron para cumplir su tarea.

Crixo observó a Naevia aproximarse y dejó de entrenar para escucharla.

-Dómina requiere tu presencia y la de Espartaco, y para ello debo prepararte.

Crixo dejó las cosas en el suelo y la siguió hasta el baño de esclavos, pero estaban solos, ya que estar junto a Espartaco le irritaba en abundancia.

Naevia cerró la puerta. Crixo la miró cargado de deseo mientras se acercaba a él para limpiar su sudor.

Lo hizo despacio, para prolongar el momento. Luego le quitó el subligar y le frotó más delicadamente. Él gimió y la levantó para observarla de cerca.

-Dómina no quiere que tarde en prepararte – se quejó temblorosa.

-No me importaría incumplir sus ordenes por vez primera.

Crixo deslizó sus labios por los de la esclava y la rodeó con sus brazos. Naevia se dejó llevar por el momento, pero cuando despertó se separó de él y lo observó arrepentida.

-Eres un necio – susurró -. Debo terminar de borrar tu sudor.

Se agachó, pero Crixo la levantó y le quitó la túnica con el corazón acelerado. Naevia sentía como sus piernas temblaban de nuevo cuando Crixo deslizó sus manos por sus caderas.

Agarró el cuchillo de la bandeja de su izquierda para protegerse.

-Apártate de mí - le advirtió sosteniendo el cuchillo en vilo.

Crixo no se inmutó. Observó su mano temblorosa y frunció el cejo.

-Naevia... - se acercó para quitarle el cuchillo.

-¡No te acerques! - se apartó de él y lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos por el miedo -. Estoy harta de que intentéis aprovecharos de mi, malditos brutos.

-No quería hacerte sentir así – miró su cuerpo desnudo y ella lo descubrió en el acto y agarró su túnica para cubrirse.

Tiró el cuchillo, se vistió y salió de allí.

Crixo se colocó el subligar y la persiguió hasta alcanzarla. La puso contra una columna y se acercó a ella.

-Déjame – se revolvió inútilmente entre sus brazos.

-¿Por qué no permites que te ame?

-¡Por qué yo no te amo! - casi gritó, fulminándole con la mirada.

Crixo sintió que su corazón se rompía en pedazos y la soltó.

Naevia vio su entristecida mirada, pero decidió ignorarla.

-Domina te espera – le señaló en dónde tenía que ir con dureza, hiriendo una vez más sus sentimientos.

La fulminó con la mirada y sintió la extraña sensación de que la esclava sería inalcanzable, y que para contradecir sus palabras debía ponerla a prueba.

Atravesó la puerta y se topó con Espartaco. Éste le miró serio, mientras se colocaba con los brazos al lado de las caderas, a su costado.

De la penumbra de la habitación, dómine pronunció unas palabras breves, pero muy claras:

-Mañana lucharéis entre vosotros en el _primus _– les anunció entretanto se encaminaba hacia ellos con pasos lentos, queriendo retrasar el momento.

Ambos se miraron entre ellos. Estaban ansiosos por luchar entre ellos, y sonrieron al imaginar, cada uno en su mente, que ganaban con una gloria que les concedía dinero y hasta la libertad – si dómine no se interponía -.

Quinto caminó por la habitación sin dejar de observar el rostro de Espartaco. Su esperanza era que el tracio ganara a Crixo, porque tras salir victorioso de la batalla contra Teocles la ciudad no le quería en la arena porque le consideraban agua pasada.

Y debían renovarla con la presencia de Espartaco como ganador.

-Será un combate a muerte, sin _emisione_. Todo lo que la ciudad deseará es ver a uno de vosotros muerto, nada más.

Espartaco asintió, sabiendo que la victoria sería suya. Crixo advirtió ésa esperanza en el tracio y arrugó la nariz disimuladamente.

Lucrecia entró por la puerta y Naevia la seguía. Crixo la miró perdido en la discusión de hacía apenas un cuarto de hora y suspiró.

-Mañana será un gran día, Quinto. Nuestros mejores gladiadores se enfrentarán entre ellos en el combate final en los juegos de Pompeya – Lucrecia se acercó a su esposo y lo besó en los labios.

-Sí. Pero debo hablar con Espartaco a solas. Para comentar con él un asunto pendiente.

Crixo pilló al vuelo las intenciones escondidas en sus palabras y esperó a que lo mandaran fuera de la habitación.

-Ve a entrenar – le dijo a Crixo, con un gesto de pasotismo.

El galo no tardó en desaparecer del lugar. Odiaba estar por debajo de Espartaco, y cada vez se sentía más incómodo dentro de esos muros.

Lucrecia se marchó con Naevia, ya que la reunión entre ellos parecía pretendida para ser privada.

Quinto se acercó al tracio lentamente, con los brazos abiertos.

-¿Sabes qué supone este enfrentamiento con el ex campeón de Capua, Espartaco?

Espartaco lo miró sin comprender.

-No, dómine.

-Riquezas, gloria y a tu mujer de vuelta.

-Es un placer servirte, dómine.

-Pero debes acabar tú con Crixo. Si gana él tu mujer no regresará, y tu gloria se esfumará junto con tus riquezas.

-Perdóneme, dómine, pero no entiendo sus intenciones.

Quinto colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro derecho del campeón y sonrió.

-Tengo una tarea muy fácil para ti. Debes envenenar a Crixo antes del anochecer, para el _primus_. ¿Lo has entendido?

Espartaco dudó de sus palabras. ¿Envenenar? Jamás había hecho tal cosa.

-Pero dómine…Crixo lleva la marca de la Hermandad… - le reprochó.

-¡A la mierda la maldita marca! – gritó -. Si no acabas con Crixo me aseguraré de que tu esposa no regrese y de que tu gloria se esfume, ¿Me has entendido?

Espartaco tragó saliva pensativo. Tener en sus brazos a su esposa era lo único que lo motivaba a seguir con vida día tras día.

Asintió lentamente, sintiendo que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

-Sí, dómine.

Quinto le dio un vaso de agua con el veneno ya disuelto y lo tendió delante de él.

-Hazlo muy discretamente – le advirtió casi en susurro.

**3**

Era una mañana bastante soleada, y los gladiadores entrenaban sin rendición alguna contra el sol.

Crixo miró fijamente a Naevia, que posaba su mirada en los otros gladiadores.

Él se sintió celoso. Pues sus preciosos ojos marrones ovalados se posaban sobre uno de los guardias. Sintió el impulso de lanzar la espada contra aquél desgraciado, para, únicamente, recibir la atención de la esclava. Pero pensó que había otra forma de hacerse notar ante ella.

Miró a Espartaco con recelo. Entrenaba a los reclutas, tarea suya antes de ser abatido por Teocles. Al pasar por su lado, le rozó el antebrazo con la hoja de la espada.

Espartaco le devolvió el dolor con el escudo, tirándolo al suelo repentinamente.

Naevia miró a Crixo con desaprobación, sorprendida por sus actos.

Espartaco recibió un golpe en la mandíbula y , con desespero, se apartó del combate gimiendo por el dolor, pues el galo le había golpeado con el mango de la espada.

La miró sintiéndose orgulloso por lo que había echo, pero ella sacudió la cabeza y volvió su mirada hacía el guardia.

Crixo sintió los anchares cada vez más intensos. La mujer que amaba no le miraba, ni siquiera apreciaba contemplarle entrenar.

Pronto, mientras entrenaba duramente bajo el sol, escuchó unos pasos detrás de él.

Advirtió que no era la presencia de uno de sus hermanos por la lenta pero acompasada respiración. Miró de reojo al guardia sin girarse.

-Te llaman.

Crixo maldijo la hora en la que ésa mujer le había tomado por un capricho mientras caminaba silenciosamente hasta la verja en la que, como siempre, se encontraba Naevia esperando para acompañarle hasta la habitación e incluso presenciar aquellas escenas tan dolorosas.

Al verla, no quiso que sus miradas se cruzaran y continuó caminando hasta que el guardia abrió y les dejó solos.

Empezó a subir las escaleras, pero Naevia lo detuvo.

-Espera.

-Domina es muy exigente en sus placeres. No le gusta que la haga esperar.

-Ella no te ha llamado – le confesó en susurro.

Crixo se volvió confuso.

-¿Y entonces por qué estoy aquí?

-He sido yo – confesó casi avergonzada.

Crixo no se movió. Permaneció de pie dándole la espalda, ligeramente molesto.

-¿Con qué propósito?

-El collar que me regalaste…¿Por qué embellece el cuello de domina?

Crixo rió entre dientes.

-La mente de una mujer…Rechaza un regalo y critica dónde acaba – dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras y se posaba delante de ella serio -. Me dejaste claro que no significo nada para ti, ¿Y ahora quieres hablar?

-No me dejaste terminar.

-Pues termina ahora – exigió Crixo, fijándose en que la esclava agachaba la mirada varias veces.

-¿Es que eres tan necio que no te percataste de que si domina me ve luciendo tu regalo acabaría conmigo? Ella me compra todo lo que llevo cubriendo mi cuerpo, cualquier detalle, por muy pobre que sea, sería advertido.

Crixo no pensó en eso. Desde luego que no había pensado en eso, y al caer en la cuenta, sintió que su corazón latía con más normalidad.

-Lo siento, no pensé en ello…

-¿Pensar en ello? – rio sarcásticamente -. Sólo te preocupa tu espada, tu escudo y ser el campeón de Capua. No tienes mente fuera de la arena, necio y torpe...

Crixo interrumpió su palabrería para posar los labios sobre los suyos con rapidez. Naevia no se resistió, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el momento. Luego, volvió a abrirlos y se retiró de él, muy molesta.

-Eres un necio. ¡Guardia! – le insultó mientras esperaba a que el guardia le abriera la puerta.

Mientras huía del momento, se deslizó despacio hasta sus aposentos. Durante el trayecto revivió con los ojos cerrados, su primer beso.

Era la única esclava de Lucrecia que no había sido tocada por ningún hombre, y aquél beso era algo nuevo para ella. Se deslizó uno de los dedos por los labios y sonrió.

Quizás el galo invicto no era tan malo como pensaba.

De repente, entró Mira y la descubrió riendo sola.

Naevia se sintió avergonzada y dejó de reír. Mira sonrió, pues era la primera vez que veía a una esclava sonreír.

-¿Cuál es el motivo de tu sonrisa? – preguntó mientras bebía agua de su cuenco.

Naevia disimuló, no quería desvelar el motivo.

-El futuro hijo de domina – mintió.

Mira alzó las cejas al contemplar su rostro de desagrado y le posó el cuenco sobre sus manos.

-¿De verdad? – sonrió -. Esa sonrisa tiene un significado más importante que el hijo de la mujer que te ha condenado a la esclavitud.

Naevia se vio sin ninguna excusa creíble. Miró el cuenco con desgana y lo dejó en el suelo. Mira esperó a que hablara.

-Puedes confiar en mí – susurró.

-Es la primera vez que siento algo por un hombre y…

-¡Estás enamorada! – gritó Mira y se mordió el labio inferior -.¡Es fantástico!

-Shh…No grites – susurró Naevia agarrándole de la mano -. Si domina se entera…

-¿Y quién es el afortunado? – Mira alargó el brazo hasta otro cuenco y agarró un trozo de pan. Se lo llevó a la boca mientras esperaba a que su amiga hablara.

-Crixo – soltó en un murmuro. Al pronunciar su nombre, sintió sus labios presionando los suyos y recibió un escalofrío.

-¿El galo invicto? – sonrió -. Vaya hombre…

-No debes hablar de ello con nadie.

-No tengo necesidad alguna de hacerte daño – le acarició la mejilla -. Eres tan joven como yo y tienes la suerte de que ningún hombre puede desfogarse contigo, en cambio yo he sufrido muchísimo por ello.

-Nuestro amor no puede ser. Él es de domina y yo…

-Tú eres una mujer como ella, y te mereces que él te quiera.

Naevia inspiró mucho aire y lo dejó ir sin dejar de mirarla.

-¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar?

-No lo dejaría escapar.

Un comerciante de esclavos se aproximaba hacía la famosa villa de Quinto Lentulo Batiato con un carro. Estaban a veinte metros por llegar, y ya se podían apreciar los rugidos de los hombres al entrenar.

Se removió inquieta en el interior del carro, sintiéndose sucia y maltratada, llena de dolor. Estaba sola allí, en la oscuridad, tratando de pensar que la sangre que caía por su pecho no era la suya. Pero así era, y lamentaba que su final estuviera tan cerca.

-El carro se aproxima, ¿Abrimos las puertas?

Lucrecia se acercó a su esposo y le señaló el carro con la mandíbula.

-¿Espartaco está preparado?

-Así es.

Que Ashur le haga venir. No quiero alargar el momento.

Batiato dio la orden de abrir las puertas con un gesto de manos. Los guardias obedecieron y dejaron paso al gran carro.

Espartaco salió de su estancia con el alma viva sabiendo que su esposa y él estaban a punto de reunirse tras casi un año sin verse.

Pero vio algo extraño. Algo extraño e inoportuno.

El hombre que dirigía el carro estaba herido y gemía de dolor.

-Nos atacaron por el camino…

Al escuchar aquella voz ronca pero segura, Espartaco se apresuró hacía la puerta trasera y, al abrirla, su esposa estuvo a punto de caer al suelo si no fuera porque él la había sujetado.

Estaba herida. Tenía una herida mortal en el cuello, no la habrían echo hace mucho. Sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo al ver como la vida de su esposa se le escapaba de entre las manos, pero aún permanecía viva, y deseaba decirle que había estado esperándola durante casi un año y jamás se había rendido. Pero los dioses eran crueles, y habían elegido ése destino para ella.

-Eres tú… - murmuró ella.

-Estoy aquí – musitó él con lágrimas ya en sus ojos.

En su último suspiro, Sura sonrió, sabiendo que se quedaba en manos de los dioses y que su esposo se quedaba entre los vivos, respirando por ella. Su débil mano se alzó para acariciar la mejilla de Espartaco y poco después cayó encima de su armadura.

Espartaco la vio morir con deshonor, asesinada por los romanos.

La acarició desesperadamente. Casi un año sin verla y este era su reencuentro, sangriento y doloroso. Se echó a llorar mientras intentaba despertarse de aquella horrible pesadilla. Gritó, el dolor que en su pecho se acumulaba no podía almacenarse.

Su vida estaba muerta. Sura ya no respiraba, y él quería desaparecer de entre los vivos.

En ese momento él y solo él sabía que su muerte era culpa suya, por separarse de su lado, por dejarla sola ante una multitud de peligros en los cuales ella era incapaz de enfrentarlos sin su ayuda.

La lloró hasta bien entrada la noche, sin desprenderse de su todavía cálido cuerpo.

Al pensar en los momentos que ya jamás volverían a vivir, no pudo evitar aferrarse a su cuerpo y besarlo por última vez. Deseaba reunirse con ella, perdonarse por ser un necio y alejarse de su lado. Pero ya estaba hecho, y la culpa le pesaba más que cualquier otro echo.

-Promesa cumplida, ya se han reunido – dijo Batiato con voz tranquila, alejándose de Lucrecia. Ella sonrió, sabiendo que su esposo solo hacía aquello para el bien del ludus.

Los gladiadores hicieron un círculo alrededor de la dramática escena y se sorprendieron al ver las lágrimas potentes y dolorosas salir de los ojos azules del campeón.

Crixo, que rondaba por allí, sintió dolor de ver aquello, aunque en apariencia parecía todo lo contrario. Vio a Naevia al alzar la vista hacía el balcón. Lloraba en silencio, pero alguna que otra lágrima podía advertirse en sus mejillas.

Naevia tenía un gran corazón, y le dolía saber que aquella muerte se había producido por un capricho. No entendía como podían jugar con las vidas de las personas, ni con los sentimientos de sus familiares. Era muy cruel, y deseaba que todo aquello cesara.

Se percató de la mirada penetrante del galo, pero no la retiró. Permaneció sometida en ellos, queriéndose, así, consolar de alguna manera.

Domina no la llamaría, así que decidió bajar a la arena y ver la escena de cerca.

Se topó con un rabioso Espartaco, un rabioso pero herido tracio, que podía ser más peligroso que cualquier espada empuñada por un hombre hábil.

Crixo aprovechó la ocasión y se acercó a Naevia silenciosamente. Ella lloraba, conmovida por la escena. El galo colocó una mano sobre su hombro derecho, y ella la sujetó con su mano izquierda, sintiéndose consolada.

La hizo volverse hacía él y contempló su hermoso rostro cubierto de lágrimas.

Naevia supo el peligro que corría estando tan cerca de él delante de tanta gente y se retiró de nuevo hacía la villa.

Pero, en contra de su voluntad, Crixo la siguió hasta las escaleras y la detuvo para comprobar que estaba bien.

-Sabes que no debemos reunirnos, pero tú insistes – le murmuró enfadada.

-Quiero saber el motivo de tu llanto, solo eso – respondió, casi arrepentido por sujetarle bruscamente por el brazo.

Naevia se volvió hacía él.

-Me duele ver como una persona es asesinada injustamente – le confesó.

-¿Lloras por esa mujer tracia? Cada día muere alguien en el ludus.

-Pero no asesinado injustamente – le contradijo Naevia -. Además, sé que a ti no te importa que alguien muera, pues para ti es muy fácil no sentir dolor a la pérdida, porque los brutos como tú no tienen corazón alguno dentro de su pecho, únicamente se preocupan por su destino. No te importa matar a alguien, no sabes nada del dolor.

Crixo recibió sus palabras como una jarra de agua fría. La miró con la mirada encogida y se sintió un estúpido.

-Si no tuviera corazón, yo jamás hubiera deseado tenerte entre mis brazos.

-Borra esa idea de tu mente – le dijo con dureza -. Mi cuerpo no puede tocarse.

Crixo avanzó hacía ella con intenciones que ella no deseaba.

-Siento si te he ofendido, pero no tengo práctica con las palabras – se excusó mientras observaba los labios de la esclava con deseo.

Naevia sonrió por debajo de la nariz y Crixo se sintió vulnerable. Rio con ella, aun sin saber el motivo.

Deseó pasar la noche con él, alejada de los oscuros problemas de la villa, pero domina sospecharía y no podía arriesgarse. Aunque valía la pena.

-¿Aceptas mis disculpas, pues? – preguntó Crixo, después de contemplarla reír durante unos segundos.

-Así es, quedas disculpado – respondió con un tono de voz suave y dulce.

Él sonrió y la acorraló en la pared. Ella sintió su corazón latir intensamente y hiperventiló.

Crixo se acercó a sus labios lentamente, esperando su respuesta sin cerrar los ojos. Naevia cerró los ojos y él procedió. Un bonito suspiró salió de la boca de la esclava y él lo tomó como muestra de amor y la besó con más intensidad.

Naevia se abrazó a su cuello y volvió a suspirar. Él le acarició el rostro, sintiendo como su corazón se elevaba al recibirla en sus brazos.

El galo quería más, así que la alzó en sus brazos sin dejar de besarla y la condujo hasta su estancia, en donde la depositó sobre el pequeño lecho con cuidado.

Naevia estaba realmente asustada. Lo observó colocarse sobre ella y empezó a temblar. Le miró al rostro. Sonreía, parecía tranquilo, pero ella no lo estaba. Notó la mano del ex campeón deslizarse por sus muslos y gimió de placer.

Crixo observó sus reacciones, su rostro estaba notablemente asustado. Besó sus labios una vez más y los deslizó hasta su escote. En ese momento, Naevia le agarró por el pelo y él le descordó la túnica con lentitud.

La observó, era hermosa, y lo observaba muy asustada.

Le acarició el rostro para tranquilizarla.

-No puedo hacer esto – musitó Naevia, dejando caer una lágrima.

-Algún día tendrás que hacerlo.

-Si domina se entera de que he sido tocada…

-No tiene por qué enterarse – la cortó él, deslizando uno de sus dedos por sus labios -. Sólo deseo tener el honor de yacer contigo, sólo eso.

Naevia observó al robusto y fuerte hombre que tenía delante de él. Era increíble, un hombre que parecía un dios estaba sobre ella, deseando poseerla. Y la lujuria era mutua.

Se miraron de nuevo. Naevia alzó una de sus manos y le acarició el rostro; era muy hermoso, parecía un dios humano, no podía negar que sentía deseo por él.

Crixo le besó la mano y ella se dejó hacer; El deseo empezaba a prolongarse por todo su cuerpo, y sentía como su corazón se aceleraba cuando él se quitó el subligar.

No quiso mirar su miembro, le miró al rostro. Crixo deslizó su túnica y la penetró sin que se diera cuenta.

Naevia gritó y Crixo retrocedió un poco. Luego volvió a entrar en ella, sin dejar de observar su rostro.

La esclava sentía un dolor punzante dentro de ella, y se sentía como una víctima indefensa. Pero también le proporcionaba un placer nunca antes explorado.

Empezó a ir más rápido, llevado por el deseo. Naevia lo recibió entre gemidos mientras se abrazaba a su cuerpo corpulento.

Cambiaron de posición varias veces, y cada vez el deseo era más intenso, no se cansaban. Naevia sentía como su miembro se endurecía dentro de ella y el dolor era más intenso. Crixo la besó por todo el cuerpo. Ella quería más, y él quiso satisfacer sus deseos, así que la poseyó hasta que no pudo más y desprendió su semilla dentro de ella.

Luego, cayó exhausto sobre Naevia y se acomodó en sus pechos.

Ella aún lo sentía dentro de su cuerpo, que estaba caliente y tembloroso. El peso del gladiador sobre ella era reconfortante. Naevia había perdido la castidad para siempre, pero tenía la ventaja de que la había perdido con el hombre al que amaba y que domina jamás estaría al corriente de ello.

**3**

Amaneció y los gladiadores caminaban perezosos hasta la arena. Espartaco no estaba presente, pues la pérdida pesaba tanto en su conciencia que la noche se convirtió en una pesadilla en la cual los recuerdos eran los monstruos que le perseguían, sin dejarle conciliar el sueño.

Todos sus hermanos se percataron de su ausencia, y añoraban ver como entrenaba con el _palus _bajo el sol, como un verdadero titán, rugiendo golpe tras golpe.

Gannicus se levantó pronto – raramente – para contemplar a Melitta y las demás esclavas colocar los preparativos para la fiesta de recepción de esa misma noche.

Ella supo que le miraba, pero evitó su mirada. No podía arriesgarse, pues su esposo estaba pendiente de ella más que de sus gladiadores.

Gannicus se sintió muy decepcionado y triste con el comportamiento de su mejor amiga. Vio que Crixo se aproximaba a la arena y caminó hasta él para olvidarse del tema.

-Buenos días, dormilón – bromeó Gannicus, sacudiéndole el pelo.

Crixo le apartó el brazo con brusquedad y sonrió.

-Otorga ese título a Espartaco.

-Él está dolido por la pérdida; Necesita dormir para recuperar fuerzas.

-Ningún campeón es víctima de mal de amores.

-No, en su caso. Además, tu nunca has estado enamorado de una mujer, ni siquiera sé si has yacido con una – se burló mientras caminaban.

Crixo entrecerró los ojos molesto por su comentario.

-Yo no soy un obsesionado con los placeres bajos – contratacó él, riéndose descaradamente.

Melitta se dedicó a dar instrucciones a las esclavas para colocar bien los adornos florales. Le encargó a Naevia que las colgara junto con Mira, y ellas la obedecían como si fuera la propia domina.

Crixo advirtió la presencia de Naevia al pasar por enfrente suyo y se quedó pasmado.

Ella no se percató de su presencia, pero al poco rato lo descubrió con la misma mirada intensa que la pasada noche. Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos, y Naevia dejó de hacer su trabajo para concentrarse en descifrar el significado de su mirada.

Tanto rato le llevó aquello que, en un descuido todo el ramo de flores que llevaba cayó al suelo y se vio obligada a despertar de su sueño.

-Ve con más cuidado – dijo Melitta con voz dulce entretanto la ayudaba a recoger las flores. Se había percatado de la intensa y prolongada mirada entre el gladiador y la esclava y sabía que no estaba bien, y que debía advertirla.

Gannicus – que no era para nada necio -, se había percatado de la llamativa mirada y no dudó en golpear al galo cuando desvió la mirada de la esclava.

-¿Y esa mirada? – rio por lo bajo.

-¿De qué hablas? – Crixo intentó distraer al celta.

-¡No seas incrédulo! He visto como mirabas a Naevia, su cuerpo…

-Cualquier hombre se fijaría en ella.

-¿Incluso tú, el galo invicto? – se echó a reír -. Si te interesa ésa esclava – la señaló descaradamente con el dedo -, sacrificas tu miembro.

Crixo miró como Naevia recolocaba las flores. No le importaba arriesgarse, la amaba.

Gannicus volvió a golpearle en la espalda y se echó a reír.

-¿No te importa, verdad?

-Así es – respondió él, sin importarle que el celta se sorprendiera de su respuesta.

-Espera un momento – Gannicus retrocedió un paso y puso cara de no comprender lo que pasaba -. Naevia y tu…

Crixo le colocó las manos alrededor del cuello, y apretó para que callara.

-Si dices algo de ello te mataré. ¿Te queda claro?

Gannicus se reía a pesar de su situación.

-Tranquilo – intentó pronunciar.

Crixo le soltó y Gannicus se acarició el cuello.

-Si fueras el único con secretos…

Gannicus deseaba con todas sus fuerzas hablar de su relación con Melitta. Sentía que no podía guardar ese sentimiento para sí mismo e ignorar la situación en la que se encontraba cada vez que sus preciosos ojos negros chocaban con los suyos, tan pavorosos como los de un crío pequeño.

-¿Acaso tú escondes algún secreto? – Crixo se burló de él.

Gannicus no acostumbraba a callarse nada, pues en sus días más gloriosos como campeón no temblaba al contarle a toda la ciudad con quién yacía u con quién deseaba yacer.

-Todos tenemos algún secreto escondido dentro del corazón, y por mucho que queramos esconderlo siempre quiere salir a la luz, aunque tenga que enfrentarse con un monstruo que lo destruía.

Crixo asintió. Las palabras del celta eran bien ciertas, y encajaban con su manera de pensar. Quizás Gannicus tuviera más práctica con las palabas que Crixo.

-Cuenta conmigo si deseas que salga a la luz.

-Está bien. Pero si sale demasiado a la luz tendré que matarte – lo amenazó en un murmuro.

-Estamos en paz, entonces.

Ambos hombres rieron juntos y continuaron caminando hasta la sombra, en donde se sentaron y permanecieron callados durante un buen rato.

Gannicus tomó la iniciativa de empezar la conversación primero.

-Es una mujer preciosa, jamás he visto a una igual.

-¿Y quién es si se puede saber? – preguntó Crixo con curiosidad.

Gannicus deslizó su mirada hacía Melitta y ella le correspondió con una leve sonrisa.

El celta ya tenía el día alegre gracias a ella.

-Melitta – respondió sin dejar de mirarla -. Ella ha robado mi corazón.

Crixo alzó las cejas. Melitta era la esposa de _doctore _y sabía que el amor de su hermano por ella era tan imposible como el suyo por Naevia.

-Es la esposa de doctore – murmuró Crixo con ocultación.

-Lo sé, y él es como un hermano para mí.

-¿Hay algo entre esa esclava y tu o solo es el deseo, que corroe por tus venas?

Gannicus tardó en responder. No quería desvelar toda la historia al galo, pero se sentiría más relajado si la confiaba a alguien que comprendiera su situación.

-Escucha: conozco a Melitta desde el día en que la trajeron a este ludus, y ya tenía los ojos puestos en ella, pero no se percataba de ello.

La trajeron de Atenas, y aún recuerdo lo sucia que venía. Hará unos seis años, ella y yo concordamos muy bien desde el primer momento. Yo y Enomao éramos como uña y carne, pero cuando Melitta llegó, él fue más listo que yo y la tomó como esposa cuando domina decidió que necesitaba a un esposo para dar ejemplo a las otras esclavas, para que vieran que las buenas esclavas eran recompensadas con obsequios más allá del dinero. Desde entonces tuve que renunciar a ella, pero ahora ya no puedo seguir ocultando lo que sentí y siento por ella. Domina quiso que nos hiciéramos uno solo delante de cuatro espectadores con sed, pero para mí solo existía ella y sus manos acariciándome. Y desde entonces no puedo evitar pensar qué hubiera pasado si hubiera adelantado a Enomao en este propósito.

-Que habrías perdido a un hermano – interrumpió Crixo, atento a sus palabras.

-Sí, ciertamente. Pero ahora podría mirar a Melitta a los ojos y no avergonzarme al decirle que la amo – la decepción era perceptible en los ojos de Gannicus.

Enomao miró hacía los dos antiguos campeones y se mosqueó al verlos conversando en la sombra.

-¡Crixo! , ¡Gannicus! – los llamó con voz molesta -. ¡A entrenar!

Ambos hombres se miraron y sonrieron. Gannicus le dio una palmada en el hombro y se acercó a su oído.

-No dejes que se te escape como me pasó a mí, hermano – y se levantó con la sonrisa aún reluciente en su rostro.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Los gladiadores – y los que aún no portaban la marca de la hermandad – despertaron medio atontados por los rayos del sol.

Doctore les obligó a deshacerse de cualquier rastro de vino de la noche anterior, así como de las rameras que yacían medio muertas por el suelo.

Espartaco salió de su estancia con los ojos posados en el ex campeón , Crixo. Su mirada era fría, incluso podía verse que el galo no estaba de buen humor si no era arrancando cabezas o en brazos de la esclava Naevia. Pero ella lo rechazaba y lo irritaba todavía más.

Lucrecia se asomó por el balcón y apreció los rayos de luz que la cegaban. Eran inmensas las ganas que tenía por reencontrarse con su gladiador favorito y conseguir que éste accediera a yacer con ella.

Se volvió hacía Naevia y le hizo un gesto para que se aproximara a su oído.

-Ve a decirle a Crixo que le espero después de comer – susurró.

-Sí, dómina.

Bajó las escaleras tan lentamente como le fue posible, pues no quería que el galo hablara más de lo previsto con ella.

Lo encontró de espaldas, hablando con Espartaco.

Discutían, así que decidió esperar.

-¿Crees que por ser el maldito campeón tienes derecho a darme órdenes? - Crixo se adelantó hacía él con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Soy lo que me otorgan los dioses, y si tú no lo aceptas... - Espartaco descubrió a Naevia en la penumbra de la puerta y se alejó sin decir una palabra.

Crixo gruñó y caminó hacia ella.

-Domina quiere verte después de la comida – Naevia no le miró a los ojos.

-¿Y qué pasa con mi hora de descanso?

-Pregúntale a ella – dio media vuelta para marcharse pero Crixo la sujetó por un brazo y la obligó a mirarlo.

-¿Por qué ni siquiera me miras?

-Porque no debes mirarme como me miras.

-No siento nada por domina – se acercó a ella -. Sólo te tengo a ti en mis pensamientos.

Naevia vaciló. El galo estaba siendo demasiado sincero con ella, y podrían estar escuchándoles.

-Debes olvidarte de mí – Naevia susurró.

-Hago un gran esfuerzo por ello, pero soy incapaz de mirarte y no sentir nada.

-Eres un necio.

-Y tú eres preciosa.

Crixo sintió la sangre ardiendo en sus venas. El rostro de la mujer que tenía delante estaba sereno, casi sonriente. Quiso arrancar las rejas de metal que le impedían atraparla en sus brazos.

-Si domina descubre lo que sientes por mi moriremos – le advirtió.

-No me importa.

Naevia observó con debilidad la mano fuerte del galo bajar hasta su muñeca con una caricia que le provocó un escalofrío.

-Eres un completo idiota – murmuró, sintiendo su otra mano en la espalda.

Crixo disfrutó viendo como la esclava suspiraba como respuesta a sus caricias. La deseaba, como nunca había deseado a ninguna mujer. Y aun que a Naevia le costara admitirlo, ella sentía lo mismo por él.

-Debo irme – Naevia despertó de entre las nubes y abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Tan pronto?

-No seas ocioso. Domina no permite que ningún hombre me toque.

Crixo rió por debajo de la nariz y la miró a los ojos.

-Entonces podría ser el primero, sería la victoria más gloriosa que jamás haya ganado.

Naevia se sintió profundamente halagada con las dulces palabras que el galo desprendía cada vez que le hablaba. Sintió el extraño deseo de permanecer con él más rato.

-Volveré a por vino – le susurró.

Crixo pilló al vuelo sus palabras y la empujó hacía él de la cintura.

Naevia gimió y notó el metal frío a través de su túnica.

-Te estaré esperando con ansiedad – la miró directamente a los labios.

-No debes mirarme así, ya lo sabes.

-Créeme, lucho por no hacerlo. Pero soy débil...

Naevia alargó el brazo y le acarició el rostro.

Crixo besó sus dedos con desesperación, ansioso por besarla.

-Oraré por tu victoria mañana – Naevia sonrió y permitió que el galo le sonriera.

-Gratitud – respondió él.

Naevia se alejó de él sin quitarle el ojo de encima, y subió las escaleras como si sus pies quisieran quedarse allí abajo.

-No deberíamos hacer esto.

Melitta se incorporó sobre el duro lecho y se abrazó a sus propias piernas.

Estaba arrepentida por ser la oscura amante del antiguo campeón de Capua y mejor amigo de su esposo.

-¿Y qué podríamos hacer evitándonos? - Gannicus también se incorporó, y le acarició la espalda desnuda -. Enomao es tu esposo, pero yo te amo desde que te vi, Melitta.

Ella volvió la cabeza hacía el gladiador, sintiéndose incómoda entre ésas sábanas sucias.

-Pero yo elegí a Enomao, y ahora...

-Y ahora tú estás aquí conmigo – interrumpió él, tomando su rostro entre sus manos -. Y no hay nada que quisiera cambiar.

Melitta sacudió la cabeza y saltó del lecho para colocarse la túnica. Él la observó sonriente.

No estaba nada arrepentido por estar con ella de aquella manera. Siempre deseó que fuera así.

-¿Ya te vas?

-Debo volver a mis tareas. Y tú deberías ir a entrenar, como el resto de tus hermanos.

Gannicus se levantó con pereza y se aproximó a ella para besarle en los labios.

Melitta luchó por no rechazarle y sonrió cuando se alejó de ella.

-¿Te veré esta noche? - Gannicus se ató el subligar lentamente y la vió desaparecer por la puerta sin decirle una palabra.

Aquella acción le sentó mal. La quería, a pesar de su comportamiento preocupante.

Salió para entrenar renegando con la cabeza.

Vió a sus hermanos sometidos en el entrenamiento. Sudaban más que hablaban y rugían imaginándose un enfrentamiento mucho más glorioso en la arena del coliseo de Capua.

Gannicus observó a Espartaco con los ojos entrecerrados, orgulloso de ver a ése hermano con tan buena reputación en la ciudad.

Crixo miró al ex-campeón. Parecía un vagabundo cuando caminaba después de haber bebido, por lo menos, tres litros de vino.

-Doctore, entrenaré en el palus , en la sombra – Gannicus dijo estas palabras vagamente, mientras los demás gladiadores le miraban con recelo por su pésimo comportamiento de superioridad hacía ellos.

En el balcón, se asomó Lucrecia dispuesta a admirar los relucientes músculos de Crixo.

Naevia la seguía con la mirada puesta en el suelo, sabiendo que se toparía con la mirada penetrante del galo.

Crixo demandó pelear con Espartaco. Éste se ofreció con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y empezaron con gritos de victoria y gloria.

Se movían ágilmente, dejando impresionadas a las mujeres que les observaban desde el balcón.

Todos los gladiadores hicieron un círculo detrás de ellos, y animaron a Espartaco por encima de Crixo, lo cual lo motivó.

Naevia percibió la locura del galo cuando golpeaba al tracio, sabiendo que deseaba acabar con la vida de éste para obtener la gloria que le habían arrebatado.

-¡Te mataré! - rugía Crixo, sacudiendo el escudo contra la espada de su oponente.

Espartaco sonrió y lo tiró al suelo de una patada.

Lucrecia se sobresaltó y sintió ira contra el tracio, que recibía aplausos.

Gannicus se aproximó a ellos y percibió las intenciones de Crixo, por lo cual decidió separarles y mantenerlos en raya.

-Ya basta. Sois hermanos, no debéis rivalizar entre vosotros.

Crixo escupió en el suelo y se alejó de ellos. Posó su mirada en Naevia, que lo observaba sacudiendo la cabeza en desacuerdo con su comportamiento.

-Maldito tracio, siempre está jodiendo a mi pobre Crixo – dijo Lucrecia fulminando a Espartaco con la mirada -. Es hora de darle una lección. Naevia, quiero que coloques esto en su bebida.

Lucrecia se volvió para posar un pequeño recipiente ovalado en sus manos. Naevia lo cogió y la miró confusa.

-¿Quiere matarle, dómina?

-No, solo dormirle para que no luche en los juegos de Pompeya. Ve a hacerlo ahora, es la hora de la comida.

Naevia asintió y salió disparada hacía el ludus.

Bajó las escaleras con las manos temblorosas por la tarea encomendada. Era incapaz de meter ese líquido en el agua sabiendo las consecuencias que éste producía.

Vigiló que no pasara nadie y, cuando estaba segura, caminó en silencio hasta los vasos, en dónde depositó todo el contenido con rapidez.

-¿Qué hace una esclava aquí?

Naevia se volvió rápidamente y observó a uno de los gladiadores. Éste sonreía y la miraba con deseo.

-Vengo a por agua – se excusó evitando su mirada.

-¿Estás segura? - se acercó peligrosamente a ella -. He visto como depositabas veneno en la bebida de Espartaco.

Tragó saliva inquieta y quiso gritar para salir de aquella horrorosa situación.

-Debo irme.

-Y una mierda, todavía no he terminado – la cogió por la cintura y la posó sobre la mesa.

-¡Suéltame maldito asqueroso! - gritó ella, sacudiendo las piernas para que se alejara.

-¿Prefieres que te tome por detrás, preciosa?

Naevia sintió como el miedo recorría su cuerpo y temblaba por ello. Deseó haber incumplido las órdenes de dómina, aunque el resultado hubiera sido el mismo.

-Dómina no permite que ningún hombre me toque y menos un sucio animal como tú.

Le golpeó el rostro con rabia y ella escupió sangre y lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Cállate puta – le subió la túnica dispuesto a disfrutar de aquella esclava intacta.

-¡Ayuda!

Crixo entrenaba cuando escuchó una voz indefensa pidiendo ayuda. Reconoció ése dulce tono cuando se repitió más de una vez y corrió hacía de dónde provenía.

Vio como uno de los gladiadores reclutados intentaba forzar a Naevia y no se lo pensó dos veces a la hora de correr hacía él y golpearle el rostro.

Crixo le golpeó el rostro varias veces con sus puños, luego le dió un cabezazo. El recluta lo tiró al suelo y se levantó para golpearle, pero se chocó contra la pared y cayó al suelo desmayado.

Corrió hacía Naevia y la levantó con uno de sus brazos. Estaba bañada en lágrimas y sudorosa.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí... Gratitud...

Las piernas le temblaban debido al miedo y tuvo que sostenerse en Crixo para evitar caerse.

Él la tomó en brazos y la sentó debajo del sol para que recuperara las fuerzas.

Ella lo miró temblando, pero quiso estirar uno de sus brazos para coger su mano, pero no lo hizo.

-Si ése cabrón llega a tocarte un pelo te aseguro que yo mismo acabaría con su vida – Crixo la miró enfurecido, aún recordando las imágenes de aquél sirio encima de la esclava.

-Te agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero no deberías correr esos riesgos.

-Estaba abusando de ti, debía hacer algo.

-Y te lo agradezco con todo mi corazón, de verdad. Pero la violencia...

Crixo tomó su rostro entre las manos y lo acarició varias veces. Ella cerró los ojos, maravillada con la paz del momento. Pero cuando los abrió, descubrió a los demás gladiadores mirándolos y se apartó de Crixo.

-Debo marchar ya – se levantó acorde con él y se miraron una vez más.

-Gratitud por salvar mi castidad – lo besó en la mejilla durante unos segundos y se marchó sin querer descubrir su mirada.

Espartaco miró la actitud de Crixo ante aquella mujer y pensó que realmente aquél galo tenía un buen corazón, y quería a ésa esclava, se le veía en los ojos.

Gannicus avanzó hacía el galo y le dió una palmada en la espalda.

-Parece que tienes a una muchacha loca por ti, gran Crixo.

Crixo volvió la cabeza hacía él y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Eso parece – dijo casi en susurró y se dispuso a coger su escudo junto con su espada para entrenar.

-No, eso no va ahí.

Naevia le quitó la jarra de las manos y la colocó debajo de un pequeño armario, en donde se guardaban todos los vinos marchitos.

Mira era una esclava traída de Roma para Lucrecia, ya que una de sus más viejas esclavas había muerto debido a la vejez.

-Lo lamento, no me ocupaba de estas tareas en Roma.

-Debes acostumbrarte a esto, es un consejo.

Mira observó sangre en el contorno del labio inferior de Naevia y la cogió por el brazo para observarla.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Un gladiador intentó violentarme.

-Por todos los dioses, ¿Y qué ha pasado? - Mira abrió los ojos como platos y depositó la otra jarra de vino debajo del armario.

-Crixo me salvó de sus sucias garras – Naevia sintió un escalofrío al pronunciar su nombre.

-¿El galo indicto, del que tanto se habla en Roma?

-Así es.

-Vaya, es increíble – sonrió para si misma, sintiendo ganas de ver a los demás gladiadores -. Y... ¿Espartaco tiene alguna mujer en su poder?

-No, que yo sepa.

-¿Puedo asomarme al balcón, ahora que no está domine?

Naevia frunció el cejo y miró a su alrededor.

-¿Con qué propósito?

-Observar a Espartaco entrenar.

Naevia asintió, pues ella también deseaba ver a Crixo.

Las dos caminaron discretamente hasta el balcón y apreciaron los rugidos de los treinta hombres que entrenaban bajo sus pies.

Mira buscó con su mirada a Espartaco, y cuando lo vió se sintió excitada hasta la sinrazón. Sus movimientos eran ágiles y practicados.

Naevia por su parte balanceó su mirada hacía Crixo y se apoyó en la baranda para observarle mejor.

El sol relucía en su tersa piel, y no pudo evitar sentir algo muy fuerte por aquél hombre.

-Este lugar es impresionante... - Mira se apoyó en la barandilla de madera y miró a Espartaco de nuevo, sintiéndose halagada por estar allí presente.

-Sí, lo es – Naevia prosiguió pasmada con Crixo.

El galo descubrió a Naevia observándole desde el balcón y se quedó súbitamente parado. Gannicus aprovechó y le dio un golpe en el rostro con el escudo y cayó al suelo.

Naevia se mordió el labio y ladeó la cabeza para observarle desde el suelo.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Las dos se volvieron a la vez y miraron a Melitta con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Yo... - Naevia miró a Mira, buscando una excusa por su presencia -. Quería enseñarle el ludus a Mira.

-Está bien. Pero dómina ha ordenado que preparéis a Espartaco y Crixo para una visita en la villa. Así que espabilad y evitaré pensar lo que realmente estabais haciendo aquí.

Mira y Naevia se encaminaron hacía la arena, y no discutieron por el gladiador que deseaban ver desnudo y frotarlo con sus manos.

Bajaron a la arena, en donde el calor era rebosante debido al mediodía. Buscaron con la mirada a cada uno de ellos, y cuando lo encontraron se separaron para cumplir su tarea.

Crixo observó a Naevia aproximarse y dejó de entrenar para escucharla.

-Dómina requiere tu presencia y la de Espartaco, y para ello debo prepararte.

Crixo dejó las cosas en el suelo y la siguió hasta el baño de esclavos, pero estaban solos, ya que estar junto a Espartaco le irritaba en abundancia.

Naevia cerró la puerta. Crixo la miró cargado de deseo mientras se acercaba a él para limpiar su sudor.

Lo hizo despacio, para prolongar el momento. Luego le quitó el subligar y le frotó más delicadamente. Él gimió y la levantó para observarla de cerca.

-Dómina no quiere que tarde en prepararte – se quejó temblorosa.

-No me importaría incumplir sus ordenes por vez primera.

Crixo deslizó sus labios por los de la esclava y la rodeó con sus brazos. Naevia se dejó llevar por el momento, pero cuando despertó se separó de él y lo observó arrepentida.

-Eres un necio – susurró -. Debo terminar de borrar tu sudor.

Se agachó, pero Crixo la levantó y le quitó la túnica con el corazón acelerado. Naevia sentía como sus piernas temblaban de nuevo cuando Crixo deslizó sus manos por sus caderas.

Agarró el cuchillo de la bandeja de su izquierda para protegerse.

-Apártate de mí - le advirtió sosteniendo el cuchillo en vilo.

Crixo no se inmutó. Observó su mano temblorosa y frunció el cejo.

-Naevia... - se acercó para quitarle el cuchillo.

-¡No te acerques! - se apartó de él y lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos por el miedo -. Estoy harta de que intentéis aprovecharos de mi, malditos brutos.

-No quería hacerte sentir así – miró su cuerpo desnudo y ella lo descubrió en el acto y agarró su túnica para cubrirse.

Tiró el cuchillo, se vistió y salió de allí.

Crixo se colocó el subligar y la persiguió hasta alcanzarla. La puso contra una columna y se acercó a ella.

-Déjame – se revolvió inútilmente entre sus brazos.

-¿Por qué no permites que te ame?

-¡Por qué yo no te amo! - casi gritó, fulminándole con la mirada.

Crixo sintió que su corazón se rompía en pedazos y la soltó.

Naevia vio su entristecida mirada, pero decidió ignorarla.

-Domina te espera – le señaló en dónde tenía que ir con dureza, hiriendo una vez más sus sentimientos.

La fulminó con la mirada y sintió la extraña sensación de que la esclava sería inalcanzable, y que para contradecir sus palabras debía ponerla a prueba.

Atravesó la puerta y se topó con Espartaco. Éste le miró serio, mientras se colocaba con los brazos al lado de las caderas, a su costado.

De la penumbra de la habitación, dómine pronunció unas palabras breves, pero muy claras:

-Mañana lucharéis entre vosotros en el primus – les anunció entretanto se encaminaba hacia ellos con pasos lentos, queriendo retrasar el momento.

Ambos se miraron entre ellos. Estaban ansiosos por luchar entre ellos, y sonrieron al imaginar, cada uno en su mente, que ganaban con una gloria que les concedía dinero y hasta la libertad – si dómine no se interponía -.

Quinto caminó por la habitación sin dejar de observar el rostro de Espartaco. Su esperanza era que el tracio ganara a Crixo, porque tras salir victorioso de la batalla contra Teocles la ciudad no le quería en la arena porque le consideraban agua pasada.

Y debían renovarla con la presencia de Espartaco como ganador.

-Será un combate a muerte, sin emisione. Todo lo que la ciudad deseará es ver a uno de vosotros muerto, nada más.

Espartaco asintió, sabiendo que la victoria sería suya. Crixo advirtió ésa esperanza en el tracio y arrugó la nariz disimuladamente.

Lucrecia entró por la puerta y Naevia la seguía. Crixo la miró perdido en la discusión de hacía apenas un cuarto de hora y suspiró.

-Mañana será un gran día, Quinto. Nuestros mejores gladiadores se enfrentarán entre ellos en el combate final en los juegos de Pompeya – Lucrecia se acercó a su esposo y lo besó en los labios.

-Sí. Pero debo hablar con Espartaco a solas. Para comentar con él un asunto pendiente.

Crixo pilló al vuelo las intenciones escondidas en sus palabras y esperó a que lo mandaran fuera de la habitación.

-Ve a entrenar – le dijo a Crixo, con un gesto de pasotismo.

El galo no tardó en desaparecer del lugar. Odiaba estar por debajo de Espartaco, y cada vez se sentía más incómodo dentro de esos muros.

Lucrecia se marchó con Naevia, ya que la reunión entre ellos parecía pretendida para ser privada.

Quinto se acercó al tracio lentamente, con los brazos abiertos.

-¿Sabes qué supone este enfrentamiento con el ex campeón de Capua, Espartaco?

Espartaco lo miró sin comprender.

-No, dómine.

-Riquezas, gloria y a tu mujer de vuelta.

-Es un placer servirte, dómine.

-Pero debes acabar tú con Crixo. Si gana él tu mujer no regresará, y tu gloria se esfumará junto con tus riquezas.

-Perdóneme, dómine, pero no entiendo sus intenciones.

Quinto colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro derecho del campeón y sonrió.

-Tengo una tarea muy fácil para ti. Debes envenenar a Crixo antes del anochecer, para el primus. ¿Lo has entendido?

Espartaco dudó de sus palabras. ¿Envenenar? Jamás había hecho tal cosa.

-Pero dómine…Crixo lleva la marca de la Hermandad… - le reprochó.

-¡A la mierda la maldita marca! – gritó -. Si no acabas con Crixo me aseguraré de que tu esposa no regrese y de que tu gloria se esfume, ¿Me has entendido?

Espartaco tragó saliva pensativo. Tener en sus brazos a su esposa era lo único que lo motivaba a seguir con vida día tras día.

Asintió lentamente, sintiendo que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

-Sí, dómine.

Quinto le dio un vaso de agua con el veneno ya disuelto y lo tendió delante de él.

-Hazlo muy discretamente – le advirtió casi en susurro.


End file.
